Comparisons
by Gladiis
Summary: Kagome and Souta talk about how some of Kagome's feudal friends are much like the WWE Superstars, while waiting for Inuyasha. *One-Shot* R&R, plz!. Good fanfic for all those WWE and Inuyasha fans!


A/N: This is just a one-shot I came up with while I was in Pre-Cal…=]. Hope you guys like this stiry. In addition, I'll try to update my two fanfics; "Where's the Love" and "The One", ASAP. Sorry for the wait = [.

**

* * *

****Comparisons **

I do not own Inuyasha or WWE = [.

"Souta, are you sure that Inuyasha is like that guy on the television?" asked Kagome as she was watching the TV screen with her brother.

"Yeah, sis, I swear it. Don't you see the small similarities?" he replied. Kagome was in her home and was packed to leave to the feudal era and waiting for Inuyasha to pick her up so she decided to watch WWE with her brother to pass the time. She didn't like watching the show as much as her brother but was kind of interested that Souta had mention that some of the wrestlers were almost alike to the friends she had in the feudal era.

"Well, Souta you can tell that to Inuyasha when he comes here—though I don't think he'll like the idea of being compared to a fake wrestler." proclaimed Kagome.

"I'm positive that its true, from what you were telling me about the other people that go traveling with you in feudal Japan." he repeated again to his sister, "Just watch and you'll see for yourself." Kagome gave a loud sigh and gave up and settled down by the couch next to her brother.

"Ok….might as well."

"Ok, the guy entering the ring…his name is John Cena. He kind of reminds me of Inuyasha." Souta started to explain.

"How?" Kagome asked.

"Well, for starters; he never backs down from a challenge, he's short tempered at times, and he's determine." answered Souta, "Though I doubt Inuyasha uses the same attack every time he fights demons, right?"

"I think he always uses the same attacks every time he battles; he uses the windscar, backlash wave, iron reaver soul-stealer, blades of blood, and the Edmond barrage." Kagome added, "I think he is like John Cena, huh?"

"Man, but at least he doesn't have a lot of fan..."

"Souta? You know he does, and this has nothing to do with the story!" yelled Kagome.

"Fine! Well I know Inuyasha can become arrogant…." Souta added.

"MOVING ON!!!!!" shouted Kagome.

"Hmmmm………oh, I know, Val Venus!", Souta said, "He reminds me of Miroku."

"How?"

"He's a ladies man." smirked Souta.

"You got that right, no doubt about that." Kagome agreeing with her little brother, "How about Sango? Which wrestler I sort of like her?"

"Trish Stratus!" replied Souta, "You told me that she was a tough girl, right?" Kagome nodded, "Well Trish can be real tough and yet really pretty." Souta said.

"I know what you mean, I've seen her at times and she's like the blonde version of Sango." Kagome decided to say. "Sesshoumaru?''

"Well he was hard to figure out which wrestler related to him, but I've come to a conclusion." Souta answered.

"Do tell." said Kagome as she was watching the television and seeing two 7-feet men walking towards the ring, they looked intimidating and Kagome felt sorry for John and his partner that will be fighting the duo.

"Those guys!" Souta said pointed at the 7-feet duo.

"What? How?"

"There _half-brothers,_ isn't Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's half-brother."

"Yeah but that doesn't…"

"Let me explain sis, Kane is Inuyasha, because he wears red and at times can get pisst off easily, get the connection?" Souta explained, "While, The Undertaker, the eldest is calm and never shows his emotions and never shows mercy to his victims yet, he could have a warm heart underneath all the dark attire he always wears."

"Ok, you got me, but there's a little delay in your theories, Souta." Kagome said.

"What is that?" he asked

"These wrestlers don't even know that the people from feudal Japan exist let alone believe demons." she confirmed. There was a knock on the living room wall and both siblings turned around and see Inuyasha standing at the doorway of the living room.

"Hey! Kagome, are you ready to leave?" he said

"Yeah, I'm set, but Inuyasha can I at least finish watching this show before we leave." asked Kagome as she was putting on her yellow backpack over shoulders and sitting back down on the couch. She patted on the other cushion on the couch indicating for Inuyasha to sit next to her.

"Fine, but after that were off." he said, "Hey squirt, what's up."

"Hey Inuyasha, nothing much, here watching WWE with Kagome."

"WWE? What's that?" asked Inuyasha

"It stands for 'World Wrestling Entertainment' it's a fighting show where people wrestle for fans and for entertainment." answered Kagome as she was watching Kane give Cena a clothesline.

"You mean people actually watch these fights! That's awesome, maybe I should—" Inuyasha stated before being interrupted,

"No, Inuyasha, just sit and watch the match." Kagome said.

Ten minutes pass and the match was over declaring Kane and The Undertaker as the winners, and Inuyasha stood up and stared at the TV.

"That was amazing, who were those guys?" commented Inuyasha.

"Those guys are known as the Brothers of Destruction, there _half-brothers_." answered Souta.

"_Half-Brother?"_ said Inuyasha with a small distaste to the tone.

"Yeah, Inuyasha, just like you and Sesshoumaru, I bet if you guys got along better, you can beat those guys up in a second." Kagome said.

"Keh…never. They get along more than me and Sesshoumaru ever will." Inuyasha said as stood up from the couch.

"Inuyasha, actually those brother's don't get along as well. They hate each other, but they team up to win matches and show other wrestlers who's boss." Souta explained.

Kagome turned her head and stared at Inuyasha with a smile on her face.

"See, you guys are like Kane and The Undertaker." giggled Kagome.

"Whatever, let's just go." said Inuyasha

"But Inuyasha don't you want to hear Souta explaining how these guys on TV relate to you, Miroku, Sango, and Sesshoumaru?" asked Kagome.

"No, Kagome! Let's go." growled Inuyasha and then he was out the door.

"Huh, Souta I think we made him angry about him teaming up with Sesshoumaru."

"I agree."

"Well, I'll make sure to tell Miroku and Sango about your little observation about the WWE superstars. BYE!" she shouted as she ran off the door.

"BYE!" Souta shouted back. He locked the door, went back to the living room, got out his PS2 system, and started to play _WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2009._

"_He and Sesshoumaru should team up and fight Naraku, that way my sister can have a normal life." _thought Souta as he played his video game.

* * *

Not my greatest story but its a little something that I had to type. Plus its something new, Please Review! and make sure to check updates on my 2 stories or read them if you haven't. _"Gone Forever but Not Forgotten"_ is still available to take so if you read it and like it and want to continue just write a Review telling me that you want to continue the story =]


End file.
